El plan
by MaRiOnXiKiXi
Summary: Un fic corto de la pareja que mas me gusta, K' y Kula, es mi primer fic, no sean duros...
1. Lemon

**_Hola!_ toy mu nerviosa, es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta web, es de mi pareja preferida K' y Kula, eske son tan monos... Na leed, disfrutad, y dejadme un reviw pliiiiiis, no seais muy duros que es la primera vez, Dicho esto... Adelante!**

Un día en la habitación de K', el chico sentado en su escritorio hacía sus deberes mientras escuchaba a su hermana jugar con cierta niña de pelo celeste de nombre Kula.

K'- "me tomaré un descanso"

Salió de la habitación y se topó cara a cara con Kula, lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente, tenía que admitir que la niña era muy guapa, tenía su largo cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, vestía con una mini-falda granate, y una camiseta corta de tirantes lila, y botas negras, ella le miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojazos rojos, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas(Chibi: yo y mi imaginacion)

Kula- hola, K' Whip ha salido

K'- vale... ¿que haces aquí?

Kula- jugar (Chibi- u.u')

K'- ¿No eres un poco mayorcita para jugar como una niña?

Kula- tengo 15 años, soy una niña

K'- se me olvidaba... es muy tarde ¿no vuelves a tú casa? Ya son las 11:30 de la noche y ¿donde está mi hermana?

Kula- no puedo, además Diana no está, y Whip está con Leona se quedará a pasar la noche

K'- ¿Por qué no puedes?

Kula-le he prometido a Whip que pasaría la noche aquí, para vigilarte

K'- está chica está cada día más loca, bueno ¿que quieres cenar?

Kula- ¿sabes cocinar? O.o

K'- no, pero se usar el teléfono (Chibi: sin comentarios)

Kula- ah... pues... sushi

K'- vale

K' llamó y en media hora trajeron el pedido

Repartidor- tiene una novia realmente guapa

K'- ¿ella? No es mi novia es una amiga de mi hermana

Repartidor- pues vaya, tiene que estar loco para que no le guste una chica como ella

K'- nunca he dicho que no me guste (Chibi: jeje)

Repartidor- O.o

K'- adiós (cerró la puerta)

Kula- has tardado mucho, vamos ha comer que si se enfría no estará muy buena que digamos

K'- vale, me pido el de salmón

Kula- vale, abre la boca...

K'- a xe omer olo Ula (Chibi: Oo socorro me e vuelto loca)

Kula- O.o ¿que?

K'- que ya se comer solo Kula

Kula- me da igual, toma, este para ti este para mí

K'- vale, gracias

Kula- de nada... cof, cof

K'- ¿Que te pasa?

K' le trajo un vaso de agua que fue bien recibido por la peli-azul

K'- ja, ja, ja tendrías que haberte visto

Kula- ¡no tiene gracia K', casi me ahogo!

Kula se encamino hacia K' pero resbalo con la moqueta cayendo encima de K' estando a milímetros de su cara

Lo cual provocó que ambos se sonrojaran parecía que sus caras competían por ver quien estaba más rojo

K'- Kula...

Kula- K'...

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se rozaron, fundiéndose en un tierno y dulce beso que duro unos instantes, pero lo suficiente para que ambos demostraran sus sentimientos.

Kula- K'...yo...

K'- sssh, Kula, no digas nada no hace falta, pero Kula te quiero mucho

Kula- K'...Yo también te quiero mucho.

Y ambos se volvieron a besar. Mientras en otra casa, dos chicas hablaban con un chico peli-rojo una de ellas llevaba el pelo corto y castaño, vestía con un top blanco y una falda larga blanca, con sandalias a juego.

Whip- espero que mi plan funcione

Leona- si tiene que pasar pasará y si no...

Dijo Leona una chica de larga cabellera azul y ojos verdes vestida con una camiseta corta de seda negra y una mini-falda azul rey y botas negras de plataforma, era muy hermosa (Chibi: jeje, Leona y Whip, vestidas asi?)

Whip- y si no también

Iori- lo que tú digas, pero ¿estas segura de que a K' le gusta Kula?

Preguntó Iori un chico peli-rojo con ojos rojos vestido con camisa de manga larga blanca con chaqueta manga larga negra con una luna detrás y pantalón rojo con zapatos de vestir granates.

Whip- tiene que gustarle, siempre la mira de una forma especial, nunca mira a nadie de esa forma solo a ella y cuando Kula sonríe él se sonroja, está claro

Leona- K' me recuerda a cierto peli-rojo que hacía lo mismo ¬.¬

Iori- je, je, je, je (risa nerviosa)

Todos- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Hola, que tal al lectura? espero que bien, dejadme un reviw pliiis


	2. La gran noche

**_Hola!_ toy mu nerviosa, es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta web, es de mi pareja preferida K' y Kula, eske son tan monos... Na leed, disfrutad, y dejadme un reviw pliiiiiis, no seais muy duros que es la primera vez, Dicho esto... Adelante!**

Un día en la habitación de K', el chico sentado en su escritorio hacía sus deberes mientras escuchaba a su hermana jugar con cierta niña de pelo celeste de nombre Kula.

K'- "me tomaré un descanso"

Salió de la habitación y se topó cara a cara con Kula, lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente, tenía que admitir que la niña era muy guapa, tenía su largo cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, vestía con una mini-falda granate, y una camiseta corta de tirantes lila, y botas negras, ella le miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojazos rojos, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas(Chibi: yo y mi imaginacion)

Kula- hola, K' Whip ha salido

K'- vale... ¿que haces aquí?

Kula- jugar (Chibi- u.u')

K'- ¿No eres un poco mayorcita para jugar como una niña?

Kula- tengo 15 años, soy una niña

K'- se me olvidaba... es muy tarde ¿no vuelves a tú casa? Ya son las 11:30 de la noche y ¿donde está mi hermana?

Kula- no puedo, además Diana no está, y Whip está con Leona se quedará a pasar la noche

K'- ¿Por qué no puedes?

Kula-le he prometido a Whip que pasaría la noche aquí, para vigilarte

K'- está chica está cada día más loca, bueno ¿que quieres cenar?

Kula- ¿sabes cocinar? O.o

K'- no, pero se usar el teléfono (Chibi: sin comentarios)

Kula- ah... pues... sushi

K'- vale

K' llamó y en media hora trajeron el pedido

Repartidor- tiene una novia realmente guapa

K'- ¿ella? No es mi novia es una amiga de mi hermana

Repartidor- pues vaya, tiene que estar loco para que no le guste una chica como ella

K'- nunca he dicho que no me guste (Chibi: jeje)

Repartidor- O.o

K'- adiós (cerró la puerta)

Kula- has tardado mucho, vamos ha comer que si se enfría no estará muy buena que digamos

K'- vale, me pido el de salmón

Kula- vale, abre la boca...

K'- a xe omer olo Ula (Chibi: Oo socorro me e vuelto loca)

Kula- O.o ¿que?

K'- que ya se comer solo Kula

Kula- me da igual, toma, este para ti este para mí

K'- vale, gracias

Kula- de nada... cof, cof

K'- ¿Que te pasa?

K' le trajo un vaso de agua que fue bien recibido por la peli-azul

K'- ja, ja, ja tendrías que haberte visto

Kula- ¡no tiene gracia K', casi me ahogo!

Kula se encamino hacia K' pero resbalo con la moqueta cayendo encima de K' estando a milímetros de su cara

Lo cual provocó que ambos se sonrojaran parecía que sus caras competían por ver quien estaba más rojo

K'- Kula...

Kula- K'...

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se rozaron, fundiéndose en un tierno y dulce beso que duro unos instantes, pero lo suficiente para que ambos demostraran sus sentimientos.

Kula- K'...yo...

K'- sssh, Kula, no digas nada no hace falta, pero Kula te quiero mucho

Kula- K'...Yo también te quiero mucho.

Y ambos se volvieron a besar. Mientras en otra casa, dos chicas hablaban con un chico peli-rojo una de ellas llevaba el pelo corto y castaño, vestía con un top blanco y una falda larga blanca, con sandalias a juego.

Whip- espero que mi plan funcione

Leona- si tiene que pasar pasará y si no...

Dijo Leona una chica de larga cabellera azul y ojos verdes vestida con una camiseta corta de seda negra y una mini-falda azul rey y botas negras de plataforma, era muy hermosa (Chibi: jeje, Leona y Whip, vestidas asi?)

Whip- y si no también

Iori- lo que tú digas, pero ¿estas segura de que a K' le gusta Kula?

Preguntó Iori un chico peli-rojo con ojos rojos vestido con camisa de manga larga blanca con chaqueta manga larga negra con una luna detrás y pantalón rojo con zapatos de vestir granates.

Whip- tiene que gustarle, siempre la mira de una forma especial, nunca mira a nadie de esa forma solo a ella y cuando Kula sonríe él se sonroja, está claro

Leona- K' me recuerda a cierto peli-rojo que hacía lo mismo ¬.¬

Iori- je, je, je, je (risa nerviosa)

Todos- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Hola, que tal al lectura? espero que bien, dejadme un reviw pliiis


End file.
